


Экспериментальные работы и техобслуживание

by Melarissa



Series: Проект "Зимний Солдат" [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe Compliant, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Marvel 616 Compliant, Not Winter Soldier (Comics) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Torture, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: ГИДРА превращает сержанта Джеймса Барнса в Зимнего Солдата





	1. Отчет о содержании Джеймса Барнса в австрийском отделении ГИДРЫ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Experimentation and Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> Kisses and hugs to sevedra for supporting!
> 
> Если вам нравится этот текст, поставьте кудос и автору, я всего лишь скромный трансформатор, сижу в уголочке и издаю уютное гудение.
> 
> Спасибо FoggyFeline за беттинг и поддержку! 
> 
> Главы в переводе не всегда будут соответствовать главам оригинального текста. Нередко в переводе одна глава будет представлять собой отрезок времени от вывода Солдата из криостаза до погружения в криостаз. С автором это согласовано. В конце глав я буду давать перечень оригинальных глав, содержащихся в одной главе перевода.

Эти записи были сделаны первыми учеными, работавшими с Солдатом начиная с 1945 года.

 

_Титульный лист:_

 

 

 

**Отчетные материалы по экспериментальным работам и техобслуживанию**

 

**КГБ Управление Отдела особых назначений**

 

_Для добавления или извлечения материалов из данного дела необходимо разрешение ответственного архивариуса_

**Дело № 17**

Том 2

Армейский отчет по проекту «Зимний Солдат»

 

_Дело открыто: 23 марта 1945 г._

_Дело закрыто:_

 

**Запись № 1**

_Русский комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Австрия_

_15 марта 1945 г._

Из долины был доставлен раненый солдат.

По прибытии солдат находился без сознания.

 

**переломы:**

 

локтевой кости слева

лучевой кости слева

левой плечевой кости

5 позвонков

левой ключицы

левой лопатки

скуловой кости слева

кости нижней челюсти слева

повреждения тканей:

черепа слева

лица слева

левой руки

левого плеча

грудины слева

спины слева

левого бедра

левой ноги

 

во время осмотра солдат пребывал без сознания

солдат должен быть освобожден от одежды, вымыт и подготовлен к восстановлению

 

**Запись № 2**

 

_Русский комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Австрия_

_16 марта 1945 г._

 

**предпринятые меры по восстановлению**

 

_костей:_

 

5 позвонков

левой скуловой

нижней челюсти слева

левой ключицы

левой лопатки

 

_швы наложены на:_

 

кожу головы слева

лицо слева

левое плечо

левую руку

грудину слева

спину слева

левое бедро

левую ногу

 

кожа и мышцы на левой руке в некоторых местах разорваны до кости

на некоторых участках левой руки кожа и мышцы полностью отсутствуют

открытый перелом обеих костей руки

множественные переломы костей руки и плеча

 

состояние левой руки оценено как не подлежащей восстановлению

ключица и лопатка оценены как недостаточно стабильные

 

В процессе восстановительных процедур Солдат потерял сознание.

Фиксация обязательна.

 

**Запись № 3**

 

_Русский комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Австрия_

_17 марта 1945 г._

 

**восстановительные мероприятия:**

 

рассечение левой руки

коррекция положения фрагментов костей

соединение мускульной ткани

наложение швов на эпидермис

наложение фиксирующей повязки, ограничение подвижности руки

 

Рекомендуется ампутация.

На протяжении операции солдат преимущественно пребывал в сознании.

Фиксация обязательна.

 

**Запись № 4**

 

_Русский комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Австрия_

_18 марта 1945 г._

 

солдат без сознания

 

**оценка оперативного вмешательства, обработка и внесение корректив**

практически все повреждения солдата зажили  
левая рука не восстановилась  
рекомендована ампутация

 

Осмотр одежды солдата и его личных вещей дал превосходный результат. Подтверждено, что солдат является тем же подопытным, на котором доктор Арним Зола успешно тестировал свою сыворотку в 1943 году.

 

 **Имя:** Джеймс Бьюканан Барнс

 **Ранг:** Сержант Армии Соединенных Штатов

 **Личный номер:** 32557038

 

Ускоренная регенерация, обусловленная экспериментальной сывороткой, может считаться успешно достигнутой.

Дальнейшие работы с Барнсом приостановлены до возвращения доктора Золы.

Барнс будет помещен в криостазис.

 

**Подготовка к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.

 

**Запись № 5**

 

_23 марта 1945 г._

 

**Передислокация криостатической камеры.**

Новое местоположение солдата:

 

Комплекс ГИДРЫ

Днепропетровская область

Украина

 

Криостатическая камера функционирует в пределах нормы.

Повреждений солдата за период транспортировки не выявлено.


	2. Отчет о пребывании Солдата в отделении ГИДРЫ в Днепропетровске

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГИДРА переправляет Джеймса Барнса в днепропетровское отделение. Доктор Зола возвращается из Америки.  
> Вместе с доктором Феннгофом он начинает формирование Зимнего Солдата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе сведены воедино три главы оригинала. Ссылки смотри в конце.

Данные записи сделаны учеными, работавшими с Солдатом под руководством доктора Арнима Золы начиная с 1948 года.

 

**Запись № 6**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_13 июля 1948_

 

Доктор Зола вернулся в ГИДРУ.

Его сопровождает доктор Иоганн Феннгоф. Феннгоф специализируется на манипуляциях с мозгом и сознанием.

Эксплуатация и обслуживание Солдата будет в ведении доктора Золы.

Доктор Зола назвал Джеймса Барнса Солдатом. Обращаться к нему следует только таким образом и никак иначе.

 

**Запись № 7**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_3 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Солдат выведен из стазиса.

К Солдату постепенно возвращается сознание. Гигиенические процедуры и осмотр на предмет необходимых восстановительных процедур.

Левая рука не действует. Регенеративная способность нарушена.

Восстановление водного баланса Солдата интравенозно. Питание через назогастральный зонд.

Солдату выдана соответствующая одежда и определена камера для содержания.

 

**Запись № 8**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_5 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Солдат в сознании.

Контроль хирургических коррекций левой руки, обработка и чистка ран.

Левая рука по-прежнему не регенерирует в должном объеме. Кости нижнего отдела руки сломаны и соединены вновь. Доктор Зола верит, что сыворотка позволит руке восстановиться.

Рекомендована ампутация.

Фиксация Солдата обязательна.

 

**Запись № 9**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_6 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Солдат в сознании.

Контроль хирургических коррекций левой руки, обработка и чистка ран. Кости по-прежнему срастаются неправильно. Участки руки, на которых отсутствуют мышцы и кожа, так и не восстановились.

Рекомендована ампутация.

Фиксация Солдата обязательна.

 

**Запись № 10**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_7 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Солдат в сознании.

Контроль хирургических коррекций левой руки, обработка и чистка ран.

Левая рука не регенерирует в должном объеме.

Кости плеча сломаны и соединены вновь.

Доктор Зола разочарован состоянием руки.

Рекомендована ампутация.

Фиксация Солдата обязательна.

 

**Запись № 11**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_8 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Солдат в сознании.

Контроль хирургических коррекций левой руки, обработка и чистка ран.

Левая рука по-прежнему не регенерирует в должном объеме.

Кости нижнего отдела руки сломаны и соединены вновь.

Рекомендована ампутация.

Фиксация Солдата обязательна.

 

**Запись № 12**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_9 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Солдат в сознании.

Контроль хирургических коррекций левой руки, обработка и чистка ран. Кости по-прежнему срастаются неправильно. Участки, на которых отсутствуют мышцы и кожа, так и не восстановились.

Доктор Зола пришел к выводу, что криостазис нарушил способность руки к регенерации.

Рекомендована ампутация.

Фиксация Солдата обязательна.

 

**Запись № 13**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_10 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Левая рука остается проблемной зоной.

Кости по-прежнему срастаются некорректно. Каждый день приходится ломать и составлять их заново, но мозоль достаточной прочности не образуется.

Произведена оценка состояния Солдата на предмет ампутации левой руки.

 

**Запись № 14**

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_11 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Операция по ампутации левой руки Солдата одобрена.

Рука по-прежнему не функционирует. Несмотря на приложенные усилия по восстановлению, результаты далеки от оптимальных. Мышечная ткань восстановилась по всей площади неравномерно. Кости срастаются недостаточно надежно, в местах переломов они хрупкие и искривленные. Учитывая ускоренную регенерацию Солдата, постоянное воздействие на кости, дополнительные переломы и попытки вернуть их в правильное положение пагубно скажется на его эффективности, так как в местах соединений они останутся слишком хрупкими.

Операция Солдата назначена на следующий день.

 

**Запись № 15**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_12 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Сегодня была ампутирована поврежденная рука Солдата.

Операция прошла согласно рутинному плану. Кожа и мускулы были полностью удалены ниже плеча, за исключением нескольких сантиметров в верхнем отделе.

Рука была ампутирована на уровне плечевого сустава. Оставшиеся мускулы были закреплены на лопатке. Кожа была сшита таким образом, чтобы полностью прикрыть рану.

Седация Солдата до бессознательного состояния оказалась невозможной.

Потребовалась фиксация.

Врачу мешали крики Солдата, поэтому был применен кляп.

Прогноз для быстрого выздоровления благоприятный.

 

**Запись № 16**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_16 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Начинается подготовка Солдата к превращению его в агента ГИДРЫ.

Полная фиксация.

Воздействие электрическим током на височную область.

 _Напряжение:_ 50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_ 1 секунда

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_ 2 раза

Солдат дезориентирован и проявляет признаки физического недомогания.

На вопросы об имени, ранге и личном номере Солдат ответил в полном объеме.

 

**Запись № 17**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_18 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Начата физическая депривация Солдата с целью добиться необходимой реакции.

Цели: готовность подчиняться, отклик на Солдат и/или Агент, отказ от сопротивления.

Обнаженный Солдат фиксируется в центре камеры в вертикальном положении. Цепями, свисающими с потолка, его рука удерживается точно над головой. Он может стоять только балансируя на кончиках пальцев ног. Когда он не сможет стоять, он будет висеть. Процедура продолжается до тех пор, пока не наступает вывих плечевого сустава, после чего Солдат освобождается из данной позиции.

Процедура будет повторяться ежедневно на протяжении не менее 10 дней.

Ежедневное воздействие электрошоком будет продолжено.

 _Напряжение:_ 50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_ 1 секунда

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_ 2 раза

 

**Запись № 18**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_28 августа 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Несмотря на некоторый прогресс, Солдат по-прежнему отказывается подчиняться.

Солдат больше не повторяет имя, ранг и личный номер.

Солдат отзывается на обращение "Солдат" или “Агент”.

Физическое сопротивление и попытки сбежать из камеры продолжаются.

В дополнение к подвешиванию Солдат будет лишен пищи.

Одна порция, состоящая из хлеба, бобовых и воды, будет выдаваться через день чтобы не допустить непоправимого физического ущерба.

Продолжительность процедуры не менее 10 дней.

Ежедневная электрошоковая терапия будет продолжена.

 _Напряжение:_ 50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_ 1 секунда

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_ 2 раза

 

**Запись № 19**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_8 сентября 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

Доктор Зола дал указание доктору Феннгофу увеличить напряжение при электрошоковой терапии, чтобы дестабилизировать психику Солдата. Зола чувствует, что его сила воли слишком сильна, а потому избранные методы убеждения неэффективны. Ранее доктор Зола уже проводил на Солдате эксперименты с электрическим током. Хотя доктор Феннгоф убежден, что он больше знает о принципах формирования поведения с помощью физической боли, он готов выполнить указания доктора Золы.

В дополнение к подвешиванию, лишению пищи и предыдущей схеме электрошоковой терапии, Солдат будет подвергнут следующим процедурам:

Воздействие электрическим током на височную область головы.

 _Напряжение:_ 50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_ 3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_ 4 раза

 _Количество повторений:_ 3 раза в день до тех пор, пока Солдат в сознании

 

**Запись № 20**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_14 сентября 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат прекратил попытки побега.

Ежедневное применение электрошока будет продолжено, но решено вернуться к прежней схеме:

 _Напряжение:_ 50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_ 1 секунда

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_ 2 раза

Ежедневное подвешивание в камере приостановлено.

Питание дважды в день.

 

**Запись № 21**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_21 сентября 1948_

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

**Ассистент: доктор Арним Зола**

 

Медленный прогресс Зимнего Солдата заставляет доктора Золу терять терпение. Хотя со времени последних воздействий Солдат не выказывал признаков регресса, он все же не превратился в Агента, соответствующего представлениям доктора Золы.

Солдат послушен и спокоен. Он ест то, что ему дают. Сопротивление оказывает только во время электрошоковой терапии. В течение дня он остается в своей камере и не двигается с места. Он засыпает, когда выключают свет.

 

**Запись № 22**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_1 октября 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня доктор Зола проинформировал Солдата о смерти Капитана Америки. Реакция Солдата была субоптимальной. Его действия носили выраженный насильственный характер. Многим техникам и охранникам были нанесены повреждения. После почти полного разрушения лаборатории Солдат разразился рыданиями. Доктор Феннгоф полагает, что это может стать переломным моментом в стремлении добиться от Солдата готовности к сотрудничеству. Он уверен, что Солдат не терял надежды на спасение. Он рассчитывал, что Капитан Америка когда-нибудь придет за ним.

Доктор Зола говорит, что Джеймс Барнс был не просто членом отряда Капитана Америки, а его близким другом. Принятое ранее решение не сообщать Солдату новостей о Капитане было ошибочным, и, похоже, доктор Феннгоф был прав в своих предположениях об их влиянии на разум Солдата.

 

**Запись № 23**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_4 октября 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат очень изменился с того момента, как узнал о смерти Капитана Америки. В нем не осталось духа сопротивления.

У доктора Золы есть множество идей по поводу кондиционирования Солдата для агентурной деятельности. Применение электрошоковой терапии сделало его покорным и уступчивым. Перемещения Солдата из одного пункта в другой не вызывают затруднений. Он всегда следует простым инструкциям. Не противоречит и не сопротивляется во время осмотров и забора материала для лабораторных анализов.

Его физическая подготовка начинается немедленно.

 

**Упражнения:**

200 подъемов туловища

200 отжиманий

200 подтягиваний

200 подходов к подъему груза весом 500 кг

100 км бегом на беговой дорожке

 

Несмотря на потерю руки, Солдат превосходно справляется с данным объемом заданий. Ожидается, что вскоре он достигнет пика своей физической формы.

Доктор Зола адамантово твердо убежден, что возможно кондиционировать Солдата для выполнения сложных тактических заданий.

 

**Запись № 24**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_7 октября 1948_

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Программирование Солдата будет осуществляться посредством техник, сочетающих в себе методы Золы и Феннгофа.

Для индуцирования психической восприимчивости Солдата используется электрошок. Как только Солдат оказывается достаточно подготовлен, доктор Зола дает ему короткие инструкции. Эти приказы используются, чтобы формировать направление мыслей и действий Солдата.

Солдату внушается, что он не личность, а оружие. Ему приказано не поднимать взгляд от пола и никогда не пытаться вступить в визуальный контакт со старшими по должности. Старшими по должности считаются все без исключения. Кроме того, Солдату дана инструкция забыть прошлую жизнь в качестве Джеймса Барнса.

Физические тренировки продолжаются.

200 подъемов туловища

200 отжиманий

200 подтягиваний

200 подходов к подъему груза весом 500 кг

100 км бегом на беговой дорожке

 

**Запись № 25**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_7 октября 1948_

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат существует в автоматическом режиме. Он спит, когда темно. Просыпается, когда загорается свет. Ест, когда получает пищу.

Солдат не пытается поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на старших по должности. Руку он держит за спиной, чтобы не вызывать ощущение угрозы.

Солдат добровольно идет к столу для электрошоковой терапии. Во время инструктажа он сидит и внимательно слушает доктора Золу и доктора Феннгофа, пока те рассказывают ему, кто и что такое он есть.

Тренировки проходят каждый день. Солдат силен и вынослив. Когда придет время, в дополнение к физической подготовке, которой он занимается сейчас, будут добавлены тренировки по единоборству и обращению с оружием.

Он именно то, чем доктор Зола надеется его сделать.

Он - Солдат или Агент. Новый Кулак ГИДРЫ. Его единственное предназначение - повиноваться ГИДРЕ во всем.

 

**Запись № 26**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_7 октября 1948_

 

Доктор Зола должен вернуться в Америку. Ему предложили место в СНР. Он уверен, что у него будет достаточно времени для лабораторных исследований, чтобы воссоздать формулу сыворотки.

Психическое и физическое кондиционирование Солдата увенчалось полным успехом.

До возвращения доктора Золы из Америки в ГИДРУ Солдат будет помещен в криостазис.

 

**Запись № 27**

 

_Комплекс ГИДРЫ_

_Днепропетровская область_

_Украина_

_1 ноября 1948_

 

Дальнейшее кондиционирование Солдата откладывается до возвращения доктора Золы.

Подготовка криостатической камеры.

**Подготовка к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.

 

**Запись № 28**

 

**5 января 1950**

 

Передислокация криостатической камеры.

Новое местоположение солдата:

База ГИДРЫ в Сибири

Республика Саха

Оймякон

 

Криостатическая камера функционирует в пределах нормы.

Повреждений солдата за период транспортировки не выявлено.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава 2 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21000050  
> Глава 3 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21023495  
> Глава 4 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21023774


	3. Отчет о пребывании Солдата в отделении ГИДРЫ в Сибири

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ГИДРА в сотрудничестве с доктором Золой и доктором Феннгофом начинает применять к Солдату разработанные американцами техники контроля и внушения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В конце главы находятся ссылки на оригинальные главы, а также примечания переводчика, касающиеся некоторых специфических моментов.

**Запись 29**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_10 Мая 1953 г._

 

Доктор Зола вернулся в ГИДРУ.

Он вновь привез с собой доктора Иоганна Феннгофа для помощи в психологической модификации. 

Техническое обеспечение и программирование Солдата будет находиться под ответственностью Золы.

Солдат выведен из стазиса.

 

Восстановление водного баланса Солдата интравенозно. Питание через назогастральный зонд.

Солдату выдана соответствующая одежда и определена камера для содержания.

 

**Запись 30**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_12 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Доктор Феннгоф уверен, что он смог улучшить методы психической модификации, необходимые для программирования Солдата. Он несколько лет работал с различными пациентами, пока доктор Зола оставался внедрен в СНР. 

Доктору Золе не удалось воспроизвести сыворотку. В лаборатории ему предоставлена куда меньшая свобода действий. Наблюдение за ним куда строже, чем он рассчитывал. Ему пришлось близко сотрудничать с лучшими следователями и психологами СНР.

В сотрудничестве с ЦРУ и НИО* СНР научился воздействовать на психику солдат, сочетая воздействие определенных наркотиков с некоторыми специфическими методами психологического давления. Доктор Зола уверен, что Солдат будет превращен в идеальный Кулак ГИДРЫ.

Все говорит о том, что Солдат растерял все привитые в процессе кондиционирования навыки. По мнению доктора Феннгофа причиной этого может быть криостазис. Доктор Зола обеспокоен тем фактом, что сыворотка могла спровоцировать регенерацию мозга после электрошоковой терапии, примененной во время последнего периода бодрствования Солдата.

Электрошоковая терапия будет возобновлена сегодня, она поможет ослабить сопротивление Солдата.

 

 _Напряжение:_  50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  4 раза

 

Из Америки доктор Зола привез разнообразные медикаменты, которые в данный момент используются правительством Соединенных Штатов для экспериментов на солдатах американской армии. Среди них ЛСД, героин, скополамин** и пентотал натрия***. Американцы добились определенных успехов в изменении воспоминаний, искусственной амнезии и повышении восприимчивости к внушению.

После сеанса электрошока будет вводится скополамин. Ожидается, что таким образом способность Солдата вспоминать, кто он и где находится будет нарушена. Это заставит его воспринимать все, рассказанное ему, как истину.

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_ интравенозно в физиологическом растворе.

Применение после каждого сеанса электрошоковой терапии.

 

**Запись 31**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_14 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат будет получать электрошок ежедневно все то время, пока доктор Зола сможет находиться в Сибири. Цель этого воздействия в том, чтобы сделать его восприимчивым к программированию. В экспериментах на людях американцы применяют электро-конвульсивную терапию. Достигнутые ими результаты произвели на доктора Золу большое впечатление.

 

 _Напряжение:_  50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  4 раза

 

Доктор Зола вновь воздействовал на Солдата скополамином. Tот послушен и пока верит всему, что он ему рассказывает. Что Солдат - агент ГИДРЫ и его главное предназначение - стать величайшим солдатом, какого видел свет. Другой основной целью доктора Зола является стирание настоящей личности Солдата. Чем больше будет дыра, которую он осознает, тем легче будет заполнить ее нужной Золе и Феннгофу информацией. Солдат проинструктирован подчиняться всем приказам, полученным от доктора Золы и доктора Феннгофа.

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_ внутривенно в физическом  растворе

Повторять после каждого сеанса электрошока.

 

Доктор Феннгоф несет ответственность за то, чтобы добиться от Солдата острой неприязни к американцам. Он скармливает ему правдивую информацию и ложь, чтобы убедить в порочности их намерений.

В качестве поощрения за сотрудничество Солдат получает книги для чтения. Но только на русском языке. Он владеет начатками русского, однако его знания недостаточно глубоки. Книги служат одновременно и наградой, и учебным пособием.

 

**Запись 32**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_18 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

После нескольких дней психологической обработки Солдат готов к прочим видам тренировки.

Этим утром он начал заниматься введением в рукопашный бой с одним из наиболее опытных бойцов ГИДРЫ. Первые занятия будут посвящены русскому виду борьбы САМБО (САМозащита Без Оружия). Это метод самозащиты закалит Солдата, разовьет его силу и выносливость. Он сможет значительно укрепить его навыки в ближнем бою.

Самбо позволяет оттачивать различные техники ударов и захватов. Упор делается на удары кулаком в область локтей, коленей, ног, головы и нижней части живота. Чтобы превратить Солдата в особенно эффективное орудие борьбы, он будет обучен удушающим захватам, нельсонам и захватам ногами, способными нанести противнику серьезные повреждения. Он должен научиться как обездвиживать, так и убивать в зависимости от ситуации.

Особенное внимание следует уделить правильным тренировкам с учетом отсутствия у него одной руки. Хоть это и не обычная ситуация, но прецеденты имеются, и Солдат способен уже действовать практически как любой полноценный человек.

В вечернее время психологическая обработка будет продолжена.

 

 _Напряжение:_  50 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  2 раза

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_  внутривенно в физическом  растворе

Повторять после каждого сеанса электрошока.

 

**Запись 33**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_20 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Доктор Феннгоф увеличил напряжение при электрошоке. Реакции Солдата в пределах нормы. Предположения доктора Золы о том, что его мозг способен регенерировать благодаря сыворотке, получили подтверждение. Повышение напряжения должно повысить эффективность обработки, углубить и закрепить программирование.

 

 _Напряжение:_  100 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  2 раза

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_  внутривенно в физическом  растворе

Повторять после каждого сеанса электрошока.

 

В дополнение к наркотикам, призванным улучшить результаты программирования, доктор Зола решил применить сенсорную депривацию базального уровня. Отныне Солдату запрещено носить одежду. Никаких источников света в его камере. Поскольку окна в ней отсутствуют, то в ней будет полная темнота. Данная камера неплохо звукоизолирована, так что Солдат окажется практически в тишине. Кроме того, доктор Зола исключил малейшую циркуляцию воздуха в камере. Температура воздуха будет значительно понижена.

Дневные тренировки по рукопашному бою будут продолжены. Солдат делает замечательные успехи в демонстрации своих физических способностей. В отношении силы, скорости и выносливости сыворотка достигла максимальной эффективности.

Все упомянутые техники доктор Зола узнал в Америке. Эксперименты, проводимые там, разнообразны и протяженны во времени. Доктор Зола возлагает большие надежды на свое дальнейшее сотрудничество с СНР в плане приобретения знаний по новым методикам тренировки Солдата, которые он собирается применить, вернувшись в ГИДРУ.

Даже если в этот раз ему это не удалось, он планирует привезти широкий спектр медикаментов, позволяющих оказывать влияние на психическое состояние Солдата. Американцы применяют морфин в качестве расслабляющего и успокоительного средства. При его применении первоначальная эйфория сменяется сонливостью. Это должно сделать психику более восприимчивой к внушению. Кроме того, он собирается постараться привезти производный морфина - героин. Он быстрее преодолевает гематоэнцефалический барьер, чем морфин. Однако морфин можно приобрести по рецепту некоторых врачей. Героин же полностью запрещен. Поэтому он является сложным для покупки средством.

 

**Запись 34**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_22 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Следствием сенсорной депривации стала определенная дезориентация Солдата. Покидая камеру, он не знает, кто и где он, но остается покорным в достаточной степени, чтобы позволить отвести себя к столу для электрошоковой терапии.

Тренировки по ближнему бою были перенесены на послеобеденное время, чтобы создать более подходящие условия для привыкания к новому распорядку. Его навыки в рукопашном бою достойны восхищения. Всем, ухаживающим за Солдатом, было позволено наблюдать за уроками боя. Он быстрее и сильнее своего учителя. Справляется с любой схемой, предложенной ему. Вскоре он превзойдет своего инструктора.

Состояние психики Солдата после электрошока и введения медикаментов доктор Зола обозначает как “табула раза”**, на которой он и доктор Феннгоф могут писать любую нужную им историю.

Первоначальная личность Солдата была полностью уничтожена усилиями доктора Золы. Он просто солдат, тренирующийся для того, чтобы стать Кулаком ГИДРЫ. Его ненависть к Америке и всем, с ней связанным, закрепилась полностью. Доктор Зола предполагает, что во время криостазиса внушение может ослабнуть. Он все же надеется, что степень внедрения окажется все же достаточно глубока, чтобы противостоять этому.

 

**Запись 35**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_24 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Прибыл новый инструктор по боевым искусствам, чтобы заниматься с Солдатом. Он мастер в технике боя, называемой Система, применяемой как для нападения, так и для самозащиты. Когда к рукопашным тренировкам добавятся занятия с ножом и огнестрельным оружием, Солдат сможет использовать этот стиль борьбы куда шире, чем только для самозащиты.

Тренировки включают в себя занятия с ножами для метания, бой на кинжалах, использование различных топоров и булав. Кроме того, Солдат научится использовать случайные предметы, которые можно применить в качестве оружия: палки, трости, бутылки и прочие подобные предметы и приспособления.

Тренировки с огнестрельным оружием включают в себя стрельбу из пистолетов, полуавтоматических и автоматических винтовок, а также особых видов модифицированного оружия ГИДРЫ. Занятия должны развить и имеющиеся у Солдата снайперские навыки.

 

Электрошоковая терапия продолжается.

 _Напряжение:_  100 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  4 раза

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_  внутривенно в физическом  растворе

Повторять после каждого сеанса электрошока.

 

Между тренировками Солдат продолжит обучаться быть Кулаком ГИДРЫ. Внушение доктора Зола очень действенно. Солдат ведет себя так, словно всегда принадлежал к ГИДРЕ.

 

**Запись 36**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_26 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Похоже, сыворотка не только улучшила физические характеристики Солдата, но и его способность к обучению. Его мастерство в техниках ближнего боя быстро растет. Еще со времени войны он владел русским в некоторой степени, но его спорадическое знакомство с книгами на русском позволило ему научиться говорить практически свободно.

Моделирование психики Солдата для докторы Золы стало сродни работе над произведением искусства. Он открыто рассказывает о своих успехах. Доктор Феннгоф явно впечатлен, но ведет себя скромнее. Создание личности Солдата как Кулака ГИДРЫ и его ценности в качестве Агента результировались в чувстве гордости, испытываемой им. Принимая во внимание, что у него отсутствуют личность и самоидентификация как таковые, удивительно, что он способен на нечто подобное.

В сочетании с внушительной внешностью,  склад мышления Солдата делает из него весьма устрашающую фигуру. Несмотря на то, что он избегает зрительного контакта и движется неожиданно и быстро только во время тренировок, он распространяет вокруг себя атмосферу угрозы и с трудом сдерживаемой готовности к насилию.

 

Электрошоковая терапия продолжается.

 _Напряжение:_  100 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  4 раза

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_  внутривенно в физическом  растворе

Повторять после каждого сеанса электрошока.

 

**Запись 37**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_31 Мая 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Прежде чем Солдат попал в ГИДРУ, он был прекрасным специалистом по огнестрельному оружию и замечательным снайпером. Благодаря тренировкам по Системе, он достиг профессионального мастерства во всех областях, которым его обучали. Его уровень умений достиг уровня преподавателя и превзойдет его, если тренировки будут продолжены. Однако пришло время перейти к другим занятиям.

В дополнение к книгам на русском, которые выдавались Солдату в качестве поощрения за хорошее поведение, он получил книги на немецком и румынском. Он с успехом овладел этими языками. Со времени войны у него были базовые знания немецкого. И все же скорость, с которой он выучил немецкий и его способность самостоятельно разобраться в румынском, просто поразительны.

Солдат получил следующие материалы для чтения:****

"Mein Kampf"

Сборник речей Гитлера

"История Коммунистической партии Советского Союза"

"Война и мир"

"Братья Карамазовы"

"Леса повешенных"***

Доктор Зола полагает, что сыворотка усилила способность к обучению. Кроме того, электрошоковая терапия в сочетании с скополамином превращает разум Солдата в подобие чистой страницы, на которой можно записывать любые знания. Он уверен, что вследствие состояния его психики и повышенной способности к обучению, Солдат не может не учиться и не впитывать всю доступную ему информацию.

 

Электрошоковая терапия продолжается.

 _Напряжение:_  100 вольт

 _Продолжительность воздействия:_  3 секунды

 _Перерыв между воздействиями:_ 10 минут

 _Количество воздействий:_  4 раза

 

**Схема введения скополамина:**

_Дозировка:_  0,75 мг

 _Метод введения:_  внутривенно в физическом  растворе

Повторять после каждого сеанса электрошока.

 

**Запись 38**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_5 июня 1953 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня доктор Зола провел продолжительную беседу с Солдатом. Он расспросил его, чему тот научился за время тренировок с оружием и посредством чтения. Ответы Солдата были рассудительными и всесторонними. Поначалу техники внушения были довольно изнурительными, однако на данный момент Солдат в курсе происходящего, бодр и на пике своих способностей. Он отстаивал свою точку зрения во время обсуждения русских романов и доказал, что способен понимать содержащиеся в политических текстах воззрения.

У Солдата существуют предпочтения в плане оружия! Он выразил удовольствие в отношении физической подготовки. Говорил о своем теле как об оружии и о готовности отточить его, чтобы стать наиболее эффективным орудием ГИДРЫ. Напряжение борьбы доставляет ему явное удовольствие. Он положительно отозвался о том, что его тело стало сильнее.

 

**Запись 39**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_9 июня 1953 г._

 

Доктор Зола чрезвычайно доволен результатами своего пребывания в Сибири.

Теперь ему предстоит вернуться обратно в Америку для продолжения работы в СНР. Он решительно настроен на изучение всех техник для создания из Солдата мощного и приспособленного Кулака ГИДРЫ.

 

**Запись 40**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_10 июня 1953 г._

 

Продолжение работ над формированием Солдата будет приостановлено до возвращения доктора Золы.

 

Подготовка криостатической камеры.

**Подготовка к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава 5 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21029651  
> Глава 6 - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21047561
> 
> Глава 1 в оригинале: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/20986409  
> Глава 2 в оригинале: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21000050  
> Глава 3 в оригинале: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21023495  
> Глава 4 в оригинале: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21023774
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> *НИО - научно-исследовательский отдел  
> **Скополамин - алкалоид растительного происхождения, применяется в психиатрии в качестве успокаивающего средства. Вызывает амнезию, также может вызвать галлюцинации, возбуждение, острый психоз, расширение зрачков, паралич аккомодации, учащение сердечных сокращений, расслабление гладких мышц, уменьшение секреции пищеварительных и потовых желёз. Разовая доза препарата Скополамин составляет 0,5 мг, суточная доза составляет 15 мг.  
> ***Пентотал натрия - средство для неингаляционного наркоза ультракороткого действия. Сверхтерапевтические (летальные) дозы широко используются для усыпления животных, в США — для смертельной инъекции (смертная казнь). После внутривенного введения наркоз развивается через 30—40 с; после ректального — через 8—10 мин, характеризуется кратковременностью (после введения однократной дозы наркоз продолжается 10—30 мин) и пробуждением с некоторой сонливостью и ретроградной амнезией. При выходе из наркоза анальгезирующее действие прекращается одновременно с пробуждением больного. Обладает выраженной снотворной, некоторой миорелаксирующей и слабой анальгезирующей активностью.  
> **** С предложением внести авторов в список книг автор текста не согласился.  
> "Mein Kampf" - книга Адольфа Гитлера, в которой он подробно освещает свою идеологию.  
> "Война и мир" - Лев Толстой  
> "Братья Карамазовы" - Федор Достоевский  
> "Леса повешенных" - роман румынского писателя Ливиу Ребреану о происходивших во время первой мировой войны событиях (1922 г.)


	4. Отчет о пребывании Солдата в отделении ГИДРЫ в Сибири, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Данные записи были сделаны учеными, под руководством Доктора Арнима Золы и доктора Иоганна Феннгофа наблюдавшими за Солдатом в 1955 году.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: В этой главе будет показана разница в методах доктора Золы и Феннгофа. Я подумала, что не у всех участников одинаковые цели насчет Солдата. Поэтому кое-кто может изменить содержание внушения в противовес прежним процедурам.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: В оригинале существуют две главы. Но поскольку я решила делать главы побольше, от стазиса до стазиса, то я объединила их. Ссылки на оригинальные главы как всегда в конце.

**Запись 41**

 

Отчет о результатах опытов и технического обслуживания

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_10 Мая 1955 г._

 

Доктор Зола вернулся в ГИДРУ.

С ним вновь приехал доктор Иоганн Феннгоф, специализирующийся на  психологической модификации.

Техническое обеспечение и программирование Солдата будет находиться под ответственностью Золы.

Солдат выведен из стазиса.

Восстановление водного баланса Солдата интравенозно. Питание через назогастральный зонд.

Солдату выдана соответствующая одежда и определена камера для содержания.

 

 

**Запись 42**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_11 Мая 1955 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат выведен из криостазиса. Он полностью оправился от вялости, сопровождающей процесс размораживания. Все говорит о том, что он тот же Солдат, который был погружен в стазис. Программирование Золы  сохранилось на протяжении двух лет с момента его последнего пребывания на базе.

Доктор Зола привез для Солдата протез руки. На протяжении долгого времени Зола вел беседы с Говардом Старком о затруднениях, с которыми сталкиваются вернувшиеся с войны солдаты, лишившиеся одной или нескольких конечностей. Старк решил разработать линию протезов для своей компании. Прежде чем вернуться к работе над оружием, он создал по одному прототипу для каждой конечности. Золе удалось похитить руку.

Согласно распорядка, день начинается с электрошока, потом прием медикаментов, а следом закрепление программирования ГИДРЫ.

День 1: Упражнения для восстановления физической силы.

День 2: Установка привезенной Золой руки

День 3: Время на восстановление, которое предположительно займет часть следующего дня.

День 4: Двенадцатичасовая гимнастическая тренировка для восстановления равновесия.

День 5: Двенадцатичасовая тренировка по рукопашному бою с акцентом на использовании новой руки.

День 6: Двенадцатичасовая тренировка с оружием с учетом новой руки.

День 7: Зола должен вернуться в США, тренировка Солдата будет продолжена Феннгофом.

 

Поскольку сегодня второй день пребывания Золы на базе, то Солдат прошел через рутинную тренировку с целью улучшения кровообращения и усиления сердечной деятельности. С физической точки зрения он не понес никаких потерь за время пребывания в стазисе.

 

 

**Запись 43**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_12 Мая 1955 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня Солдат получил новую руку. Доктор Зола осуществлял общее руководство операцией. Организм Солдата с такой скоростью выводит все анестетики, что они просто бесполезны. Вероятно, в будущем их вовсе не будут применять. После фиксации Солдата до полного обездвиживания протез был установлен.

Рука сама по себе настоящее произведение искусства. Не имеет никаких технических аналогов. Хоть он и американец, но Говард Старк несомненно гениален. В протез встроены контакты, которые напрямую подключены к нервам плеча, груди и верхней части спины. Это даст Солдату определенный контроль над рукой. Беспрецедентно! До сегодняшнего дня все протезы двигались исключительно за счет ремней и резинок. Как только Солдат придет в норму, для этой руки не понадобятся ни ремни, ни резинки.

Поскольку Солдат пребывал в сознании, операция заняла значительно больше времени, чем планировал Зола. Рассчитывать на восстановление в этот день не приходится. Солдат был возвращен в камеру для отдыха.

 

**Запись 44**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_14 Мая 1955 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

По всем данным Солдат полностью оправился после операции. Сегодня он начнет гимнастические тренировки, которые должны помочь ему восстановить чувство равновесия как до потери руки и научиться владеть телом так же, как до последней заморозки.

Прибыл новый инструктор. Это бывший тренер олимпийских гимнастов. Способность Солдата управляться с новой рукой впечатляет.

Зола уверен, что на следующий день Солдат сможет вернуться к рукопашным тренировкам.

 

**Запись 45**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_15 Мая 1955 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня Солдат вернулся к занятиям ближним боем. Он провел несколько тренировок по различным видам рукопашной, которые предпочитал ранее. Рука только повысила его результаты и способности.

В бою рука представляет собой грозное оружие. Она массивная, у нее нет подвижности и податливости настоящей руки. Удары искусственной рукой наносят противнику куда более сильные повреждения, чем ожидалось. Необходима замена тренера для занятий ближним боем, так как у него перелом руки.

 

**Запись 46**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_16 Мая 1955 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Арним Зола**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Тренировка с оружием увенчалась полным успехом. Солдат проявляет высоко профессиональные навыки в обращении с огнестрельным и метательным оружием. Его умения и скорость были отмечены охранниками менее чем через полчаса после начала тренировки. Слухи расходятся быстро. Охрана и техники со всей базы пришли посмотреть. Кажется, Солдату понравилось внимание аудитории, после каждой серии тестов он держался с гордостью.

Солдат обладает инстинктивной и необъяснимой способностью оценивать вес ножа или топора. Некоторые он отказался использовать, сочтя их непригодными. Благодаря выбору идеально сбалансированного оружия он ни разу не промахнулся.

Также у него имеются предпочтения в выборе огнестрельного оружия. Его внимания в первую очередь удостоились винтовка М1941 Джонсона и револьвер системы Кольт М1911А1. Из них он всегда попадает в яблочко. Зола предполагает, что именно этими видами оружия Солдат пользовался на войне. Ему было приказано произвести выстрелы и из других имеющихся в наличии видов оружия. Результат хоть и не был стопроцентным, но все же чрезвычайно впечатляющим, особенно в тех случаях, когда модели были ему знакомы.

Доктор Зола очень доволен работой протеза Солдата и его эффективностью.

Этим вечером доктор Зола покидает базу и возвращается в Америку. Солдат будет погружен в криостазис позднее, поскольку доктор Феннгоф продолжит работу по его тренировке и программированию.

 

**Запись 47**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_18 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня доктор Феннгоф беседовал с Солдатом. Произведенное Феннгофом и Золой программирование хорошо сохранилось. Учитывая позитивные результаты, схема воздействия электрошока и дозировка скополамина будут скорректированы.

Один сеанс электрошока каждое утро.

 

_Напряжение: 50 вольт_

_Продолжительность воздействия: 3 секунды_

_Перерыв: 10 минут_

_Количество воздействий: 2 раза_

 

Введение скополамина: интравенозно 75 мг в физиологическом растворе после каждого применения электрошока

 

После этих воздействий Солдат становится особенно восприимчив к инструкциям и внушению. В первый день без доктора Золы Солдат будет практиковаться в тех языках, которые уже знает, то есть в русском, немецком и румынском. Ему не разрешено говорить на английском. Доктор Феннгоф собирается внушить ему, что он не понимает английского, поскольку он русский солдат и не знаком ни с кем, кто владел бы английским. Позже Солдат начнет изучать итальянский, французский и китайский.

В отношении Солдата у доктора Феннгофа очень четкие цели. Он хочет начать тренировать его для использования в качестве шпиона.

**Цели:**

  * Изучение нескольких языков
  * Изучение различных видов рукопашного боя
  * Обучение шифрованию и дешифрованию
  * Обучение гимнастике и различным танцевальным стилям
  * Ознакомление с текущей политической ситуацией в мире и географией



 

**Запись 48**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_19 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат был подвергнут воздействию электрошока.

 

_Напряжение: 50 вольт_

_Продолжительность воздействия: 3 секунды_

_Перерыв: 10 минут_

_Количество воздействий: 2 раза_

  
Введение скополамина: интравенозно 75 мг в физиологическом растворе после каждого применения электрошока 

 

Доктор Феннгоф поражен возросшей восприимчивостью Солдата к обучению. Почти без усилий ему удалось достигнуть практически свободного владения всеми языками, которым его обучали. За один день он практически выучил итальянский. Еще со времен войны у него были базовые знания этого языка.

Сегодня Солдат начал тренировки по боксу.

Занятия итальянским языком и продолжение тренировки запланированы на вечер.

 

**Запись 49**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_20 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат свободно говорит по-итальянски. Уроки французского начнутся сегодня.

Доктор Феннгоф снабдил Солдата книгами о современной политической ситуации в мире. Фокус направлен на статус СССР в Европе и диаметрально-противоположную позицию по отношению к Америке.

Солдат также был ознакомлен с планом ГИДРЫ по переустройству Земли. Он пылает желанием внести свою часть в создание мира, в котором все люди будут свободны и равны.

 

**Запись 50**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_23 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Доктор Феннгоф уверен, что с помощью гипноза он может повысить обучаемость Солдата и его способность запоминать большой объем печатного текста. Он ввел новый медикаментозный план, включающий применение наркотиков, таких как ЛСД и других химических соединений, а также предполагающий их сочетание с гипнозом и сенсорной депривацией.

Создается впечатление, что подобные манипуляции с сознанием Солдата приведут к лабильному психическому состоянию, что позволит гипнотическому внушению внедриться глубоко в его подсознание.

Сегодня начались занятия по шифрованию и взламыванию кодов. Феннгоф надеется на то, что при соответствующих тренировках Солдат станет тайным агентом высокого класса. Он обеспокоен тем, что целью Золы является тестирование пределов действия сыворотки Солдата, что по мнению Феннгофа приведет к необратимым повреждениям его умственных способностей.

Тренировки по боксу продолжаются. Вчерашний инспектор получил множественные переломы лицевых костей. Доставлен новый инструктор, а также шлемы для тренировок высокой защиты. 

Новая рука великолепна.

 

**Запись 51**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_26 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Каждый день Феннгоф назначает Солдату электрошоковую терапию в сочетании с различными препаратами. Пока Солдат находится под влиянием лекарств, Феннгоф его гипнотизирует и включает записанные на пленку повторяющиеся сообщения. Сотрудникам не разрешено их слушать, однако судя по упоминаниям Феннгофа, в них содержатся указания, касающиеся идеалов ГИДРЫ и его особой роли в качестве Кулака и агента ГИДРЫ.

Как Феннгоф и предсказывал, Солдат разобрался с написанием и дешифровкой кодов. И научился боксу. Он свободно владеет русским, немецким, румынским, французским, итальянским и китайским.

Из-за занятий языками, кодировкой и боксом времени на расширение знаний в области международных отношений не осталось. Феннгоф планирует начать эти занятия завтра.

Сегодня начинаются новые тренировки по рукопашному бою и занятия танцами. Феннгоф считает, что балет поможет стать движениям Солдата более плавными. На ринге он настоящая машина, однако его движения лишены изящества. Доктор Феннгоф привез инструктора, который должен отточить и углубить боевые навыки Солдата.

 

**Запись 52**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_30 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Доктор Феннгоф продолжается придерживаться своего протокола гипноза. По мнению сотрудников, система прекрасно работает. Солдат ежедневно пребывает в ясном сознании и твердой памяти. Он получает явное удовольствие во время боевых и танцевальных тренировок. Во время занятий политинформацией он полон гордости и радуется изменениям на картах после конца второй мировой войны. Внешне он очень привлекателен. Уверенность Феннгофа в том, что он может быть оперативным агентом уже не кажется преувеличенной.

Доктор Феннгоф должен вернуться в Америку. Солдат будет помещен в криостатическую камеру до тех пор, пока один из докторов не вернется в Сибирь.

 

**Запись 53**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_31 Мая 1955 г._

  
**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

**Подготовка к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава 7: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21415283  
> Глава 9: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21639092


	5. Артефакты из дела Зимнего Солдата, часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: В этой главе содержится "фанарт", который я использую, чтобы сделать свою историю более "реальной". Я все еще в поиске артефактов, поэтому позднее будет еще одна подобная глава.  
> Считаются ли артами те изображения, которые я не рисовала сама? Это, скорее, найденные "артефакты", подделки.  
> Вы найдете здесь настоящие страницы с написанным от руки н напечатанным текстом, который вполне можно прочесть. Хоть они и не предназначались изначально для этой истории, они все же имеют к ней некоторое отношение. Они были частью "загадочной посылки", в которую мы играли с мужем. Речь шла о враче, принявшей участие в экспериментах с сывороткой, цель которых осталась неустановленной. Результатом эксперимента стали некотролируемые берсерки. Поэтому эксперимент был прерван. Однако правительство похитило результаты и собиралось возобновить исследования. Врач забрала последнюю пробу и бежала. Мне это показалось интересным и значительным.

Записная книжка

 

 

Рукописные заметки и пропуск

 

 

 

Рукописные заметки с переводом, напечатанным на печатной машинке

 

 

Недейственный образец сыворотки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинал  
> Глава 8: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21628637


	6. Отчет о пребывании Солдата в отделении ГИДРЫ в Сибири, часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Советский Комитет Государственной Безопасности (КГБ) заинтересовался бывшим проектом ГИДРЫ. Доктор Иоганн Феннгоф предпринимает попытку сделать из Солдата шпиона.  
> Данные записи были сделаны учеными, наблюдавшими за Солдатом под руководством доктора Иоганна Феннгофа в 1956 году.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В конце ссылки на исходные главы и на примеры упомянутых в тексте танцев.

**Запись 54**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_14 сентября 1956 г._

 

Доктор Феннгоф вернулся из Америки без доктора Золы.

Техническое обеспечение Солдата и его программирование теперь под его ответственностью.

Солдат выведен из стазиса.

Восстановление водного баланса Солдата интравенозно. Питание через назогастральный зонд.

Солдату выдана соответствующая одежда и определена камера для содержания.

 

**Запись 55**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_15 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Проект, над которым Зола работает в ЩИТе, не оставляет ему свободного времени. По словам Феннгофа Зола продолжает свои безуспешные попытки воссоздать действующую сыворотку.

Доктор Феннгоф уже взялся за Солдата. Как только вызванная криостазисом сумеречность сознания стала ослабевать, он немедленно допросил его. Кажется, внушения Феннгофа и прочие тренировки периода предыдущей активности сохранились.

Электрошоковое воздействие и введение наркотиков начинаются немедленно по стандартной схеме.

Цель Феннгофа: как можно быстрее подготовить Солдата к оперативной работе. ГИДРА почти разгромлена, наша база теперь в компетенции Комитета Государственной Безопасности. Феннгоф связался с ними и убедил в том, что этот проект заслуживает продолжения, учитывая будущее значение Зимнего Солдата для разведки и обеспечения безопасности в советском блоке. Посылать Солдата в Америку было бы нецелесообразно. Комитет не будет ждать несколько лет, которые потребуются доктору Золе для реализации собственных целей в отношении Солдата. Доктор Феннгоф будет нести полную ответственность за Солдата в рамках намерений и целей Комитета.

 

**Запись 56**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_16 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

Комитет Государственной Безопасности откомандировал специалиста по подготовке шпионов для сотрудничества с доктором Феннгофом.

Чтобы подготовить его к возможному плену в рамках миссии, Солдата изолируют, ограничат его восприятие и лишат пищи. Чрезвычайно важно убедиться в том, что он не сломается во время допроса. _  
_

Солдат должен полностью отдавать себе отчет, зачем нужны эти лишения. Занимаясь оперативной работой, он должен быть в твердом уме. Воздействия электрошоком и гипнозом будут продолжены, если только они не будут противоречить тренировкам КГБ. Основной целью гипнотических внушений является расширение восприятия Солдата для облегчения процесса тренировок и перепрограммирование его сознания на подчинение Комитету, а не ГИДРЕ в первую очередь. КГБ недолюбливает ГИДРУ и, если бы не вмешательство доктора Феннгофа, просто свернул бы эксперимент только по той причине, что его начала ГИДРА.

 

**Запись 57**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_20 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

Ко всем видам допроса, примененными Комитетом, Солдат оказался чрезвычайно устойчивым. Принято решение продолжить его тренировки.  
На всем протяжении своего пребывания на базе, доктор Феннгоф продолжит работу по внушению с целью сделать Солдата более восприимчивым к тренировкам присланных КГБ преподавателей.

День 1: тренировочные бои

День 2: психология и наблюдение

День 3: тренировка с огнестрельным оружием

День 4: академические курсы по искусству, музыке и литературе

День 5: тренировка со взрывчатыми материалами и прочими средствами разрушения

День 6: использование современных технологий: камер, звукозаписывающих устройств и т. д.

День 7: танцевальная тренировка, включающая балет и современные танцевальные направления

День 8: занятия тактикой и умение оценивать уровень угрозы

День 9: полевая групповая тренировка и занятия стратегией

День 10: сбор разведданных, навыки наблюдения из засады, маскировка - как оставаться невидимым в разных условиях и скрытно собирать информацию

День 11: изменение внешнего вида - одежда как средство маскировки, камуфляж и прочие средства, включающие использование фальшивых усов, бород и париков, а также макияжа, изменение манеры держаться, осанки и походки

День 12: психологическая манипуляция объектами наблюдения для доступа к информации

Сегодняшний день начинается с занятий боевой подготовкой. Солдат сражается, как машина. С тех пор, как балет стал частью его постоянных тренировок, его ловкость возросла. Хоть он и остается полным ярости и точен в своих действиях, он научился двигаться более плавно и быстро, чем любой другой тренер на базе.

 

**Запись 58**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_21 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Занятия психологией и наблюдением начались, еще когда Солдат пребывал в состоянии гипнотического транса. У Комитета есть определенная система, по которой он тренирует своих оперативников.

На протяжении нескольких часов Солдат смотрел киносъемки реальных людей. Все они были в разной степени осведомлены о том, что их снимают, и занимались разными делами. Солдат должен был наблюдать за ними и записывать свои наблюдения. Анализировать их действия и ситуативное поведение. Кроме того, он должен был выдвигать предположения, чем они занимались ранее и каковы их намерения.

Солдат провел несколько часов с ученым из КГБ, специализирующимся на человеческой психологии. Он был внимателен и готов к учебе. С каждым новым объектом наблюдения он проявлял все больше стремления узнать что-то новое. После первоначального изучения фильм был показан снова в качестве теста. Солдат заново проанализировал свои наблюдения и сделал новые наблюдения с учетом приобретенных знаний.

Тренеры и ученый из КГБ остались довольны.

 

**Запись 59**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_22 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

Сегодня Солдату была представлена палитра огнестрельного оружия.

Он продемонстрировал большой интерес к оружию в общем и к огнестрельному в особенности.

Его любимыми средствами вооружения является американская самозарядная винтовка системы М1941 Джонсона и кольт М1911А1. Предварительно он уже тренировался с пистолетам Вальтер П38, гладкоствольным ружьем Меркель С12га, пистолетом-пулеметом МП40, немецкой винтовкой Маузера 98к, автоматом ШГ-44, модифицированным ГИДРОЙ парбеллумом Люгер П08 и импульсно-энергетической винтовкой.

КГБ прислало также множество других видов оружия. Поскольку они ничего не знают о разработанном в ГИДРЕ специальном оружии, Феннгоф заявил, что Солдат тренировался только с винчестером, кольтом и стандартным люгером.

_Сегодняшние занятия включают:_

Револьвер системы Нагана М1895

Пистолет системы Тульский-Токарев (ТТ)

Пистолет Макарова

Автоматический пистолет Стечкина

Самозарядный карабин Симонова (СКС)

Трехлинейка системы Мосина-Нагана

Автомат Калашникова (АК-47)

Крупнокалиберный пулемет Владимирова

Ручная кумулятивная граната РКГ-3

Гранатомет системы Калашникова

 

Ожидается, что Солдат проявит особенную сноровку в обращении со всеми видами вооружения.

 

**Запись 60**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_23 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня на базу прибыла группа избранных ученых. Солдату предстоит изучить искусство, русскую литературу и классическую музыку. Доктор Феннгоф и КГБ считают, что умение разбираться в сферах, представляющих интерес для правящих классов, позволит Солдату добиться успеха в агентурной деятельности.

Комитет полон решимости собирать разведданные, которые помогут подавить инакомыслящих и тех, кто не согласен с линией Партии. Даже опираясь на ГИДРУ, нам придется склонить голову перед советским правительством.

 

**Запись 61**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_24 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня Солдат занимается изучением производства и использования взрывных устройств. Поскольку эти занятия слишком опасны, чтобы проводить их на территории базы, его вывезли на несколько километров в полевые условия. С ним два инструктора, которые должны обучить его.

В числе прочего он должен научиться обращаться с аммиачной и бариевой селитрой, ТНТ, гексогеном, порошковым алюминием, пентритом и октогеном. Комитет откомандировал специалистов по взрывным устройствам и их компонентам.

Они также имеют доступ к полученной от источника в Соединенных Штатах секретной информации, касающейся нового вида взрывчатки, разработанной в американской армии. Американцы называют ее С-4. Это химическое соединение высокой взрывчатой силы. Оно еще находится на стадии апробирования, поэтому мы можем только надеяться, что химическая формула и доставленные образцы отвечают минимальным требованиям.

 

**Запись 62**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_25 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня Солдата обучали пользоваться субминиатюрной камерой “Минокс”. Это не слишком сложно, требует однако значительной точности настроек, чтобы полученные фотографии получались четкими. Феннгоф и КГБ в самом деле планируют использовать Солдата в качестве шпиона.

Даже учитывая его выдающиеся способности в качестве бойца и эксперта по оружию, шпионаж кажется чрезмерно сложным для него. Он умен, но неизвестно, насколько успешно он сможет работать под прикрытием, учитывая, что его изначальная личность была уничтожена начисто.

Кроме того, Солдат научился пользоваться магнитофоном “Протона Минифон П55”. Проводной микрофон расположен в корпусе наручных часов. Носить их нужно на левой запястье, чтобы сигнал передавался по искусственной руке. Подключить его к протезу было несложно. Однако попытки Солдата согнуть руку естественным образом, словно он смотрит на часы, оказались менее успешными. Протез хоть и чудесная, но все же насквозь искусственная конечность.

 

**Запись 63**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_26 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

В рамках функциональной социализации Солдата сегодня были занятия танцами. Сначала он освежил навыки балета, что ему замечательно удалось. Но чтобы успешно приспосабливаться к нахождению в обществе, ему необходимо обучиться современным танцам.

Инструктор обучил его сегодня танцам рилио, сударушка и двум видам польки*. Кроме того Солдат практиковался в нескольких видах русской народной пляски.

Он показал ему два американских танца, свинг восточного и свинг западного побережья. Он утверждает, что все американские танцы можно имитировать, опираясь на шаги этих двух видов танца.

Солдат очень легок на ногу. Он овладел танцевальными движениями так же легко, как и боевыми навыками.

 

**Запись 64**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_27 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Несмотря на то, что запланирован был куда больший объем тренировок, Комитет отозвал своего представителя обратно в Москву и потребовал приезда доктора Феннгофа.

Сегодня представителю КГБ во всех подробностях было продемонстрировано применение электрошока и наркотиков с целью привести Солдата к послушанию и повысить его восприимчивость. Несмотря на то, что данные процедуры проводились каждое утро, Комитету, по всей видимости, потребовались более подробные разъяснения.

Кроме того, были продемонстрированы некоторые методы физического подавления. Лишение одежды, подвешивание за руку и наказание плетью не применялись уже некоторое время. Во время данных процедур Солдат выглядел однозначно выбитым из колеи. Электрошоковая терапия надежно стерла из его памяти случаи данных наказаний, имевшиe место в прошлом. На всем протяжении процедур Солдат умолял позволить ему извиниться перед своими кураторами любым желаемым ими способом. По окончании он был растерян из-за отсутствия разъяснений.

Доктор Феннгоф и представитель КГБ отбывают завтра.

 

**Запись 65**

 

_База ГИДРЫ в Сибири_

_Республика Саха_

_Оймякон_

_28 сентября 1956 г._

 

**Общее руководство: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

  
  
**Подготовка к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.

 

**Запись 66**

 

15 марта 1958 г.

 

Криостатическая камера переброшена в другое место. Новый адрес пребывания Солдата:

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_Российская Советская Федеративная Социалистическая Республика_

Криостатическая камера функционирует в пределах нормы. Согласно наблюдениям, Солдат не понес никакого урона во время транспортировки.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальные главы:  
> Глава 10: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21929945  
> Глава 11: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/21995813
> 
> Примеры танцев:  
> Балет: https://youtu.be/3lBUpNOSwcI  
> Рилио: https://youtu.be/6UC3kKwVo88  
> Сударушка: https://youtu.be/mz_zcXmCxec  
> Богемская полька: https://youtu.be/7tKHh4vayfE  
> Русский народный танец: https://youtu.be/prkPHTZC7lU  
> East Coast Swing: https://youtu.be/eVc5mSCYRTg  
> West Coast Swing: https://youtu.be/mHANNkKBSNU


	7. Отчет о пребывании Солдата в лаборатории КГБ, г. Москва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> КГБ забрал Солдата у предположительно прекратившей свое существование ГИДРЫ. Цель: создание элитного агента разведки.  
> Это заметки ученых, наблюдавших за Солдатом в 1958 году под руководством доктора Иоганна Феннгофа и председателя КГБ Петра Савельевича Ассонова.

**Запись 67**

 

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_ 30 мая 1958 г. _

 

**Общее руководство: руководитель местного отделения КГБ**

**Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

 

Солдат выведен из стазиса.

Восстановление водного баланса Солдата интравенозно. Питание через назогастральный зонд.

Солдату выдана соответствующая одежда и определена камера для содержания.

 

**Запись 68**

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_ 31 мая 1958 г. _

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

 

Агент ГИДРЫ, известный как Солдат, был выведен из-под контроля ГИДРЫ. Он принадлежит сейчас военной службе безопасности СССР.

Комитет Государственной Безопасности продолжит применение техник, использованных при ГИДРЕ в программе “Солдат”. Электрошок высокого напряжения, психотропные вещества и гипноз останутся основными методами воздействия.

Учитывая предшествующий успех, будут продолжены тренировки Солдата в области шпионажа. Под воздействием токов высокого напряжения и наркотиков он демонстрирует поразительные способности к обучению. Хотя КГБ не заинтересован в армии суперсолдат, наличие элитного взвода суперагентов является вполне оправданной целью.

Недавно в окрестностях Москвы была открыта школа для тренировки агентов разведки. Данные по программированию Солдата не будут иметь цены, если их удастся воспроизвести в рамках программы.

Сегодня Солдат привыкал к новому окружению. Его провели по тем отделам лаборатории, к которым у него будет доступ. Он внимателен и в полном сознании. Первое впечатление говорит о том, что предыдущие тренировки не прошли даром. К завтрашнему дню будет составлено новое расписание для дальнейших занятий. Тренировки начнутся незамедлительно.

 

**Запись 69**

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_1 июня 1958 г._

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**   


 

Солдат был приведен в состояние повышенной восприимчивости.

Согласно плана предыдущих сеансов, доказавших результативность:

**Электрошоковая терапия:** 100 в

**Продолжительность воздействия:** 3 секунды

**Перерыв:** 10 минут

**Частота повторений:** 4 раза

Инъекции **скополамина** : 75 мг внутривенно в физиологическом растворе после каждого электрошока

 

Поскольку цель состоит в том, чтобы сделать из Солдата шпиона высокого класса, сегодня он тренировался двигаться и ходить так, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Обычно он держится прямо и шагает энергично. Из-за протеза у него проблемы с равновесием. Благодаря тренировкам он научился частично компенсировать избыточный вес левой половины тела. Теперь он привлекает меньше внимания. Когда он старается, у него получается держаться так, что его легко не заметить.

Танцевальные тренировки и занятия йогой будут продолжены с целью повышения его способностей к физическим трансформациям. Особенно балет необходим для того, чтобы научить держать под контролем все мышечные группы. Без этого он не сможет скрывать наличие искусственной конечности. Если он научится тщательно сохранять равновесие, то велика надежда на то, что под длинным рукавом и перчаткой никто не заподозрит протеза.

Ежедневные занятия балетом начинаются с завтрашнего дня.

 

**Запись 70**

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_ 2 июня 1958 г. _

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Согласно плана предыдущих сеансов, доказавших результативность:

**Электрошоковая терапия:** 100 в

**Продолжительность воздействия:** 3 секунды

**Перерыв:** 10 минут

**Частота повторений:** 4 раза

  
Инъекции **скополамина** : 75 мг внутривенно в физиологическом растворе после каждого электрошока   


 

Сегодня Солдат тренировался изменять язык собственного тела. Рука продолжает создавать сложности. С такой приметой будет непросто использовать его в оперативной работе. Он научился лучше скрывать ее, компенсируя вес, однако идеальной его маскировке не стать никогда.

Солдату были даны инструкции, как использовать косметические средства, чтобы затемнить или подчеркнуть отдельные черты лица с целью изменения внешнего вида. Ранее его личные кураторы не видели необходимости в уходе за его внешностью. Ему не стригли волосы и только иногда позволяли бриться. Как только его волосы подстригли и уложили, он сразу стал значительно более приятным на вид. А после бритья выглядит очень привлекательным. Эти внешние качества несомненно помогут ему занять место в обществе во время разведки. Хочется надеяться, что его социальные навыки окажутся достаточными для успешного выполнения заданий, включающих соблазнение.

Во время этих занятий он показал себя готовым к сотрудничеству. Из него получится хороший оперативник.

 

**Запись 71**

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_ 5 июня 1958 г. _

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Согласно плана предыдущих сеансов, доказавших результативность:

**Электрошоковая терапия:**  100 в

**Продолжительность воздействия:**  3 секунды

**Перерыв:**  10 минут

**Частота повторений:**  4 раза

  
Инъекции  **скополамина** : 75 мг внутривенно в физиологическом растворе после каждого электрошока

 

В дополнение к ежедневным занятиям балетом будут начаты боевые тренировки.

Теперь во время сеансов гипноза Солдату внушается верность партии. Посредством внушения он должен твердо поверить в то, что является жизненно необходимым винтиком в деле распространения коммунизма во всем мире.  Он будет главной движущей силой перемен. Вместе с агентами, которых подготовят в Академии Красной Комнаты, он будет формировать этот век.

Под опекой КГБ Солдат прекрасно акклиматизировался.

 

**Запись 72**

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_ 8 июня 1958 г. _

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Согласно плана предыдущих сеансов, доказавших результативность:

**Электрошоковая терапия:**  100 в

**Продолжительность воздействия:**  3 секунды

**Перерыв:**  10 минут

**Частота повторений:**  4 раза

  
Инъекции  **скополамина** : 75 мг внутривенно в физиологическом растворе после каждого электрошока

 

Сегодня Солдата возили в Академию Красная Комната. Доктор Феннгоф сопровождал его. Руководителям Красной Комнаты была предоставлена полная информация, необходимая для программирования находящихся на обучении будущих агентов так же, как это было сделано с Солдатом.

После введения дозы скополамина в процедурном кабинете, доктор Феннгоф продемонстрировал, насколько легко внушить Солдату инструкции. Руководство школы осталось под большим впечатлением. Кроме того, Солдату была предоставлена возможность продемонстрировать его выдающиеся боевые навыки. Он без труда справился с четырьмя охранниками, хотя они атаковали его одновременно.

Руководители обдумывают возможность привлечения Солдата в качестве инструктора по бою для учеников, когда те будут готовы.

До этого момента Солдат будет помещен в криостазис.

 

**Запись 73**

 

_ Лаборатория КГБ _

_ Москва _

_ РСФСР _

_ 8 июня 1958 г. _

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

  
  
**Подготовка Солдата к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений Солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.


	8. Отчет о пребывании Солдата в лаборатории КГБ, г. Москва, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> КГБ забрал Солдата у предположительно прекратившей свое существование ГИДРЫ. Цель: создание элитного агента разведки.  
> Это заметки ученых, наблюдавших за Солдатом в 1960 году под руководством доктора Иоганна Феннгофа и председателя КГБ Петра Савельевича Ассонова.

**Запись 74**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_12 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат выведен из стазиса.

Восстановление водного баланса Солдата интравенозно. Питание через назогастральный зонд.

Солдату выдана соответствующая одежда и определена камера для содержания.

 

**Запись 75**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_13 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Агенту было присвоено новое кодовое имя, выбранное лично председателем. Теперь он Зимний Солдат. Ему предстоит стать величайшим орудием Советского Союза.

На протяжении нескольких часов Солдата вводили в курс по поводу настоящего положения дел, включая массовое убийство во Львове в 1941 году. Известно место нахождения Оберлендера, который должен ответить за свои действия. Одновременно необходимо позаботиться о сохранении репутации батальона Нахтигаль ради блага Украины.

На протяжении нескольких часов Солдата вводили в курс по поводу настоящего положения дел, включая массовое убийство во Львове в 1941 году. Известно место нахождения Оберлендера, который должен ответить за свои действия. Одновременно необходимо позаботиться о сохранении репутации батальона "Нахтигаль" ради блага Украины.

Предстоит судебное разбирательство. Было бы лучше, если бы его результат оказался в пользу СССР. С целью достижения этой цели Зимний будет отправлен на переговоры со свидетелями, которым предстоит выступить с показаниями. **  
**

 

**Запись 76**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_14 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Сегодня было продолжено инструктирование Зимнего о его роли в берлинской миссии. Он смог запомнить все цели и перечислить всю полученную информацию, касающуюся предварительных переговоров со свидетелями.

Он ознакомился с маскировочными средствами, которые должны помочь ему остаться в Берлине неузнанным. Одежда вызвала у него недоумение. С 1945 года мода сменилась. Но стоило ему привыкнуть к тому, как ощущаются его новые вещи, и он почувствовал себя совершенно комфортно.

Все взбудоражены его первой миссией.

 

**Запись 77**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_15 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Солдат готов к заданию.

Он отправляется сегодня утром. С ним поедет группа поддержки из семи человек. Среди них двое ассистентов доктора Феннгофа. Они знают детали процедуры программирования. На случай сложностей, кураторы высокого ранга должны напомнить ему о его долге и ожидаемой от него верности.

Чтобы он привлекал меньше внимания в городе, его внешний вид привели в порядок. Волосы подстрижены, он гладко выбрит. У него есть цивильная одежда на смену. Было принято решение, что он лучше справится с заданием, если внешне будет соответствовать социальному статусу свидетелей, с которыми ему предстоит общаться.

Группа отправится в Берлин в фургоне без окон. Это снизит уровень раздражителей. Зимний Солдат должен сосредоточиться на задании.

Его возвращение ожидается через 4 или 5 дней.

 

**Запись 78**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_20 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Команда, отправленная ма задание, не вернулась.

Сегодня утром поступил звонок от органов внутренней безопасности Восточной Германии.

Зимний Солдат был задержан на внутренней границе. Он пытался пересечь ее, но у него не было с собой соответствующих документов. Двоих пограничников, пытавшихся его задержать, он убил. При этом он был ранен, в том числе из огнестрельного оружия. Сейчас он более не сопротивляется и ждет команду, которая приедет забрать его.

Доктор Феннгоф будет руководить этой командой. С ним поедут охранники. Вторая команда отправится в Берлин, чтобы отыскать пропавшую оперативную группу.

 

_Поздно ночью:_

 

Зимний Солдат возвращен.

 

У него обнаружены следующие повреждения:

\- Зажившая рана от огнестрельного оружия на левом плече

\- Зажившая рана от огнестрельного оружия в левой части живота

\- Частично сросшийся перелом локтевого сустава справа

\- Частично сросшийся перелом правой лодыжки

\- Частично сросшиеся переломы шести ребер слева

\- Частично сросшиеся переломы пяти ребер справа

  
Лечение назначено на утро.

 

[Смотри отчет о задании](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151189/chapters/32615163) 

 

**Запись 79**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_21 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

Восстановительные процедуры после повреждений проведены успешно.

Пули были извлечены из тканей. Сломанные кости вновь сломаны и возвращены в анатомически верное положение.

Зимний Солдат был подвергнут воздействию электрошока и наркотиков. После этого его допросили на предмет последнего задания.

Но он только повторял имя, ранг и личный номер давно умершего человека. Он 15 лет находится под наблюдением. Его многократно тренировали и подвергали внушениям. Причин для возвращения этой информации нет. Он должен был давно забыть ее.

На данный момент Зимний Солдат оценивается как слишком нестабильный для выполнения заданий. До того момента, как он понадобится в Академии Красной Комнаты, он будет возвращен в криостазис.

 

**Запись 80**

 

_Лаборатория КГБ_

_Москва_

_РСФСР_

_22 января 1960 г._

 

**Общее руководство: Председатель КГБ Петр Савельевич Ассонов**

**Ассистент: доктор Иоганн Феннгоф**

 

**Подготовка Солдата к стазису:**

  * очищение кишечника
  * введение седативов



Повреждений Солдата за время процедуры введения в стазис не выявлено.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Глава 1 в оригинале: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9249320/chapters/20986409


End file.
